


Your heart's keeper

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: АртерAlizeya
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-T Hawaii team 2020





	Your heart's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Артер [Alizeya](https://alizeya.diary.ru)

**Author's Note:**

> [Исходник](https://sun9-9.userapi.com/8SnZVQ8yFGbAeGMSfUmVTmH_hZoDJ3I4vbTxFw/5Zjxkt9h1K4.jpg).


End file.
